The Adventures of Calcifer and Gir: New Year
by Rose's.wings
Summary: Happy New Year Calcifer! Aka: PRETTY FIRE! Calcifer and Gir are once again forced into close contact, endangering humanity and saving it at the same time. What will happen to the poor fire demon this time? Crossover with Invader Zim if you couldn't tell


Hi everybody, Happy New Year! Almost, but still anyway. This is a crossover of Howl's Moving Castle with Invader Zim and while it says things like "another" adventure, that's because I have them drawn but not written and I don't know if I will. I just wrote this because I wanted to do something special for New Years so I hope you like it and I hope you laugh. If you want to know what Invader Zim is before, or after if you insist, you read this then go to my profile, which I will update in like two minutes.

* * *

Happy New Year Calcifer!

(Aka: PRETTY FIRE!)

"Welcome!" The deep announcer like voice said out of no where making the little fire demon look up in terror. "To another Adventure with Calcifer and Gir! Starring Calcifer and Gir!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Calcifer howled throwing flickering arms of fire into the air in complete, absolute, and utter dismay. "No not again," he begged to what looked like no one in particular, "anyone but him please!"

"Sorry Calcifer" said the Announcer Voice from every direction and none at all, all at once, "but I'm just the Announcer, you'll have to take up any complaints with the author and good luck getting her attention, especially since she's the one writing this."

Suddenly Calcifer heard the most horrible, despicable noise he had ever heard in his whole fire long life.

"HI PRETTY FIRE!"

Calcifer leapt six feet into the air, quite a feat for the little ball of flame, (pun only partially intended) and then darted away down the sidewalk to hide behind a stack of thin sticks.

The small ridiculous gray and green robot named Gir stood there waving at Calcifer with his little pink tongue sticking out of his mouth. Calcifer wasn't sure how a robot had a tongue or why he was sticking it out at him, but everything about the freakish little robot was weird to him, and he was a talking ball of flame who lived in a moving junk heap called a castle made by a vain wizard and kept clean by a prematurely silver haired hat making witch, so he knew about weird.

Gir beat him at it amazingly well.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" was the only warning Calcifer got before a lid slammed down in front of the opening Calcifer had accidentally run through in his panic to get away from Gir. "Now I have finally captured the mighty fire demon Calcifer and I will use him to take control of Earth and its measly humans."

Calcifer did not understand a word that the alien Zim had said because of the glass bottle he was now trapped in.

"WHAT?" Calcifer yelled.

Zim's antenna dropped as his elation deflated in frustration. Then they whipped back up along with his pointy little hands as he yelled, "I said, 'NOW I HAVE FINALLY CAPTURED THE MIGHTY FIRE DEMON CALCIFER AND I WILL USE HIM TO TAKE CONTROL OF EARTH AND ITS MEASLY HUMANS!!!"

Calcifer was distracted by the spit that Zim had spewed all over the bottle and the fact that Gir was growing ever closer. He could hear the little monster singing, "La lala LALALALA lalllaaalalal lla la llaaallalal LAAAA!" So all he said to Zim was, "WHAT?"

Zim looked infuriated. "I SAID, 'NOW I HAVE FINALLY CAPTURED THE MIGHTY FIRE DEMON CAL-NEVER MIND! GIR! Get the dynamite!"

"Here ya go!" Gir said before Zim had the chance to turn around. Zim took the six bound sticks without looking at them as he laughed manically again and put the fuse near the single air hole that was drilled through the bottom of the glass bottle.

"As soon as Calcifer lights this wad of dynamite, it will cause a chain reaction with my space ship that will destroy all technology on Earth except for mine making me the new ruler of Earth!"

Calcifer was confused. "Won't that destroy your ship?"

Zim blinked. "Shut up, idiotic fire, you have no idea what you are talking about." He decided was a good answer. Then he shouted, "GIR! Light the dynamite and begin my new reign!"

Gir saluted his tongue out again. "Okey-dokey." He said taping the fuse to the hole.

Zim and Gir ran behind their protective brick wall and waited for the explosion.

Nothing happened.

Zim looked down at Gir, who still sat staring at Calcifer.

"Go fix it!" He shouted getting the little robot's attention.

Gir ran up happily to Calcifer and his bottle. After making sure that the fuse was still taped to the hole, which it was, he picked up the bottle and shook it, turning Calcifer into a flaming bouncy ball.

"AAaaAAAagGGGRAahHrAHARgaAgAAahrHHAraHGAgAARH!!!" Calcifer screamed.

Then with a hiss the fuse lit and Gir stopped shaking the bottle.

"I got it!" He yelled over at Zim.

"Good, now get over here!" Zim yelled pointing over at the protective brick wall.

"Okay!" Gir said and then pranced over to where Zim sat crouched over.

They waited.

Calcifer, who was not afraid of blowing up because he was a fire demon, sat waiting patiently too.

He started whistling.

"GIR WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" Zim finally yelled.

"I dunno." The little robot said.

Finally Zim noticed a bundle of red sticks sitting on the other side of Gir.

"Gir," He said in his most commanding voice. "What is that?"

Gir turned around and picked up the sticks. He took a look at the white letters and read them to Zim. "TNT." He finally told the alien.

"Hmmm." Zim said thoughtfully rubbing his antenna. "What does a movie channel have to do with these sticks? Wait a minute," he said realizing something, "Gir! What sticks did you give Calcifer?"

"PRETTY FIRE!" Gir yelled throwing his hands up and accidentally tossing the real dynamite somewhere behind him.

"Yes, but what did you light with the pretty fire Gir?!" Zim yelled again.

Calcifer suddenly screamed as he went up like a Roman candle, or honestly six. Rocketed by the fireworks, Calcifer flew upwards, all the while yelling and screaming like Sophie when she had flown away from the royal castle in escape. Finally he and the roman candles exploded in a giant fiery splash of colored light that made every person out celebrating New Years envious of the fireworks.

Zim was fuming himself.

"GIR!" Zim yelled before a more dangerous explosion went off ten feet away from them where the real dynamite had landed on the neighbor's extra punk.

A smoke blackened Zim and Gir stood staring at the ruins that had just seconds ago been their house and secret base.

"NOOOOO!" Zim yelled falling to his knees and screaming.

Gir clapped ridiculously looking up at a new colorful explosion that had just screamed, 'GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!'

"HI PRETTY FIRE!!!"

* * *

Have A Happy New Year My Readers!


End file.
